User blog:The Boy From Nowhere/Ice Climbers Calculation
So, I've been wondering what level the Ice Climbers might be. As we know, in their first game, the Ice Climbers fight many enemies. However, there is one enemy in particular I want to look at. The polar bear is one of the most infamous enemies from this game, and for good reason. If the player takes too long, the polar bear will come out of the sides of the stage, and stomp, causing the mountain the Ice Climbers are climbers to fall straight down. Considering the Ice Climbers can one-shot this polar bear, would this make them mountain? Well, not quite. Screenshot_2016-03-08-19-29-42.png|The bottom part of the mountain Screenshot_2016-03-08-19-30-57.png|The next part of the stage Screenshot_2016-03-08-19-31-16.png|First part of the bonus stage Screenshot_2016-03-08-19-31-42.png|A bit higher... Screenshot_2016-03-08-19-32-06.png|Almost there... Screenshot_2016-03-08-19-43-00.png|...the final part of the mountain So, I have some screenshots of the full first level of Ice Climber.Take note of the ice under the mountain, that will come into play later. This level is by far the heaviest, and has the most ice inside. It's kinda tough to calc the height of the Ice Climbers. We could use Smash Brothers, but heights and weights are not canon in the game (as shown by Mewtwo weighing virtually nothing, and Olimar being tiny, but being much bigger in order to fit). Well, we'll get back to that, I guess. Lets move on to the comparison to the mountain. Compared to the mountain, the Ice Climbers take up about 1/2 of every section of the mountain (the parts counting from 1-8). The bonus stage would be bit harder to do, where I literally have to stack Popo's on top of each other in order to tell.However, the Polar Bear links it all back together. The polar bear is ten feet tall, and since he takes up almost all of a section(which as we previously discussed, they take up about half) we can determine that they are around five feet tall. This means that the mountain would be around 80 feet tall from just the 8 sections alone.Whiiiiiiich is tiny compared to an actual mountain. It's shorter (by around 126 meters) than the qualifications to be a skyscraper. In fact, it's not really even a mountain. More of an ice-rock thingy. However, the ice now comes into play. Since the mountain stands on top of ice, and is mostly hollow, pushing something mostly hollow through solid ice would be pretty hard(due to the ice-rock thingy having a low density). Plus, the force from stomping on the mountain would probably crack the thin layer of ice or rock under it, but it doesn't. This means the the mountain (or really just big ice-rock thingy) has to be pretty tough to not crack after being stomp hard enough to push something with a low density through solid ice. How thick the ice is is unkown, but it's at least 3-4 feet deep. As for what level this constitutes, I'm really not sure. Probably better than wall, atleast. Category:Blog posts